


Like A Handprint On My Heart

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: College AU, F/M, For Good, Future Fic, Gen, Karaoke, Songfic, Wicked - Freeform, clique six - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: In their senior year of college, the clique six end up in a karaoke bar.  As if that wasn’t enough of a surprise, Farkle has something even bigger planned.For GMW Bingo Prompts: Jump for Joy + Changed For Good





	

The clique six had split up after high school.  Zay had gone to Julliard, pursuing ballet.  Maya had gone to NYU to pursue art, and was going into teachers’ college next.  Lucas had returned to Texas on baseball and football scholarships, planning to go pro with one of them.  Smackle had gone to Harvard for political science, and had gotten accepted into their law program.  Farkle had gone to Princeton for business and chemistry, and Riley had gone to MIT for astronomy and chemistry.

     Despite having gone their separate ways, they spent every break together.  It was spring break of their senior year, and the six found themselves sitting in a karaoke bar.

     “Why are we here?” Maya whined.

     “It was Farkle’s turn to choose,” Riley reminded her patiently, defending her long-time boyfriend.

     “Riles, sing with me?” Farkle asked, grabbing her hand.

     “Of course!  What are we singing?”

     “Don’t worry, you’ll know it,” he smirked.

     They took the microphones, and waited for the music to start.

     Once it did, Farkle lifted his mic, signaling to Riley that he would start.

_I’m limited_

_Just look at me_

_I’m limited_

_And just look at you_

_You can do all I couldn’t do_

_Glinda…_

_So now it’s up to you,_

_For both of us_

_Now it’s up to you_

     Beaming at his song choice, Riley lifted her mic to take the next verse.

_I’ve heard it said,_

_That people come into our lives_

_For a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well I don’t know if I believe that’s true_

_But I know I’m who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes the sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

     Farkle took Riley’s free hand as she finished, taking a breath before he started singing.

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part:_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You’ll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have rewritten mine_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you…_

     Riley echoed him.

_Because I knew you_

     They smiled as they sang the next line together.

_I have been changed for good_

     Farkle took the solo once again.

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I’ve done_

_You blame me for_

     Riley took over the solo, beaming at him happily.

_But then, I guess,_

_We know there’s blame to share_

     Farkle lifted his mic to sing with her.

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

R: _Like a comet pulled from orbit_

F: _like a ship blown from its mooring_

R: _as it passes the sun_

F: _by a wind off the sea_

R: _like a stream that meets a boulder_

F: _like a seed dropped by a bird_

R: _halfway through the wood_

F: _in the wood_

     They finished their echoes and returned to singing in unison.

_Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

As the crowd applauded, Farkle dropped to one knee.

     “Farkle?” Riley asked, voice catching in her throat.

     “Riley Matthews, I’ve been in love with you since the first grade.  You were, and are, the best part of my life, you’re my Pluto.  We’ve been through everything together, and thanks to you, I’ve been changed for good.  You.  Me.  Forever.  Will you marry me?”

     Riley could have jumped for joy.  “Yes!  Yes, a hundred times yes!  I love you, I love you so damn much Farkle Minkus!”  She pulled him up and kissed him, tears streaming down both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> So about the ring- first of all, the gems are Tanzanite (December birthstone), and Citrine (November birthstone)  
> I decided Farkle's birthday would be november because citrine is orange  
> Also, engraved inside is You. Me. Forever


End file.
